Of Twists, Daydreams, and Realizations
by secretofserenity
Summary: In which Ulquiorra learns how to dance, and Orihime realizes something important. Ulquihime one-shot.


Hello mon petite amies! (I think it's supposed to mean 'my little friends' in French) (my French isn't that good, so sorry if I offended anyone! *rubs head nervously*) (… I think I'm gonna fail French this year…)

Alrighty-o! enough moping on my part, time to get this one-shot rolling!!!

This is my first Ulquihime fanfic, so play nice!

WARNING: **MAY** be OOC-ness in the future. Also may be kinda hard to understand, but we all know what an **active** imagination Orihime has.

I got the idea for this from watching Ulqui and Orihime doing the carmelldansen on Youtube. (it's the time for prancing, now that we're doing the CAR-A-MELL dansen!) at least, I think that's what it says in English….=_= *thinking*

….ENJOY!!!!!

PS: DID YOU HEAR THE GOOD NEWS? ULQUIHIME IS CANNON NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG YES! I ALWAYS KNEW IT WOULD BE EVETUALLY!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The bleach-ness.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Orihime looked out her window. The only link to her sanity. How long had it been? At first, she had been marking off what she thought would be a day, but soon enough, her internal clock was screwed up enough that she couldn't differentiate between hours, days, weeks, _months._

It very well may have been six weeks, or perhaps six months, since they had taken her. She really couldn't tell.

She stood up, closing her eyes. In her mind, she was in a very different setting. The walls were no longer stark white, but a light beige. It was so good to see colour again. She had on a deep burgundy ball gown, that sparkled and shone when the light hit it, giving it an almost surreal feel.

There were other people there. Kuchki-kun, and Ishida, and Chad, and all of her friends from the soul society.

"You look beautiful tonight," Rangiku complimented her, dancing past with Toushiro.

"Thank-you," Orihime muttered, looking around. Something was missing. Something important.

Then, she caught sight of him. "Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled, waving her arms around to get his attention.

He saw her, and beamed. Orihime felt heat rise to her cheeks. This was the first time he had smiled directly at her. It was amazing, Kurosaki-kun always looked better when he wasn't scowling. He began making his way through the crowd of twirling people. Orihime looked behind her for Rukia, only to find her at the other end of dance floor, with Renji.

_Is he coming to _me?, she wondered.

Her questions soon answered itself as she found Kurosaki-kun standing in front of her. He was in a tux, like all the men. He bowed to her. "May I have this dance, Inoue?"

She nodded. How long had she wished for this? It was finally coming true! He held out his hand and she placed hers in it, as they took to the floor.

They twirled and dipped and danced. Orihime sighed contentedly. "Kurosaki-kun," she breathed as they swayed to the music, "Did you know that I've had a crush on you for longer than I can remember?"

He laughed light-heartedly. "I know. I have, too."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Really?" she asked, her heart kicking into high gear.

"Of course," he said. "Rukia has always only been a friend to me."

Those words, she'd been waiting so long to hear them. Kurosaki-kun began leaning closer to her, and her eyes slipped closed.

Everything was perfect.

"What are you doing?"

_Wait, that's not Kurosaki-kun's voice!_

"I asked you a question, Woman."

_Oh. _

She felt like crying. She'd been so lost in her imagination that, for a second, she'd thought it was real. She'd thought that all the words Kurosaki-kun had said were true. But, it was only her sub-conscious telling her what she wanted to hear. She was still in Hueco Mundo. Her friends still hadn't come to save her. And, Kurosaki-kun still cared more for Kuchki-kun then he ever would for her.

Daydreams were all she had now.

She opened her eyes, to see a black haired Espada standing in the door, hands in pockets. Usually, he would be a welcome sight. Someone to talk to, even if he never answered or even listened. This time, however, he had interrupted her daydreaming.

_Just when the good part was coming, too!_

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go insane, if it meant she could live in her daydreams. She was so much happier in them then she was in reality.

She sighed, and glared at him. He, like she knew he would, had absolutely no reaction. His face remained a stone.

Even if he wasn't one now, she still couldn't believe that he had once been human. It seemed impossible.

"You still haven't answered me, Woman." he said monotonously.

Really_, does he even have any other emotion?_

"_What was the question again?" she asked, rubbing her head._

_He blinked at her, which was the Ulquiorra version of an exasperated sigh. "What are you doing?" he asked, nodding at her arms. _

_She looked up, and noticed that she still had her arms up around an imaginary dance partner. _

"_And you were," he gestured to the floor, searching for word. "Jumping and spinning around like an imbecile."_

"_I was dancing," she said simply, dropping her arms._

_Ulquiorra stared blankly back at her. _

"_Ulquiorra, have you never danced?"_

_Another blank look. "Dancing?"_

_She scratched her head. "Ya, you know, when you…" She thought of how to explain it. She quickly gave up. "Come here," she told him. When he didn't budge, she added "Please." _

_He still made no move to come to her. She blew her bangs out of her face. Ulquiorra had to be the most annoying person she'd ever met. "Come here, please, and I will eat all of my lunch when you leave." she bargained. _

_He considered it briefly, before heeding her request. "Now," she said, grabbing his hand lightly. "Your hand goes on my waist."_

"_Here?" he asked, placing it dangerously low on her back. _

"_No," she squeaked, "Higher!" she grabbed his hand again, and moved it to the middle of her back._

_She held it there for longer than was probably necessary, marvelling at how warm it was. She always expected him to be cold, like his glares, or his words. Or maybe she expected him to be made out of stone. She giggled a little at that one, earning a look from Ulquiorra. _

"_What's so funny, Woman?" _

"_Nothing."_

"_Now, my hand goes like this." she placed her hand on his shoulder, surprised again at how tall he was. _

_She noticed for the first time how green his eyes were. She swore she could fall into them, they were so deep. This was the closest she had ever been to him. She was shocked to feel heat colour her face. _

_She gulped. "Now we join hands." neither of them looked away from the other's eyes as their hands found each other and entwined. _

_The heat in her cheeks intensified. "N-now we dance." she said shakily, knowing from the weakness in her knees that if he weren't holding onto her, she would probably fall over._

_This felt different from when she was with Kurosaki-kun. It was edgier. And more dangerous. And more passionate. And…better, she realized. Much better. That thought blew her away, until she came up with a logical explanation. It felt better because Ulquiorra was actually here right now. He wasn't a figment of her overactive imagination, like that scene with Kurosaki-kun had been. Yes, that was the logical explanation. But, she couldn't be sure. Her logic never worked when he was thrown into the mix, anyways. _

_She took a step to the left, breaking their eye contact nervously. "Now, it goes like this. Slow, slow, quick, quick." she demonstrated it. _

_He watched her feet moving clumsily across the small expanse of floor in front of him, and copied them. _

_Soon, they were swaying gracefully in circles. Orihime had had ballroom dance lessons from her brother when she was very tiny. She had thought she was fairly good at it until they had begun dancing. Her fumbling, choppy moves were nothing compared to his precise, fluent ones. "You're really good," she told him. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" _

"_I don't…think so." he replied, before furrowing his brow and thinking farther back. "Actually, I think I may have. In my past life."_

"_Oh." she said, shocked into silence. He had never talked about his human life before. He let go of her waist and twirled her in a circle before dipping down, her in his arms. _

"_Hey," she protested, "I never taught you that!" _

_She was about to keep talking, but his eyes silenced her. She swore she could see the boy he used to be, hidden away somewhere in there. His eyes held an intensity she had never known he possessed as he leaned in to her. _

_In that second, He was not her captor, and she was not a prisoner. They were nothing but a guy and a girl, looking into each other's half lidded eyes. They both realized in that moment that there was no 'bad' people and there was no 'good' people. There were only people. And they were just two people caught in the middle of it all. This realization was the simplest thing she had ever thought of, yet it held so much significance. _

_With this information in her heart, she sighed as she closed the distant between them. _

_Their lips had barely touched, when a voice rung out from behind the closed door of her cell. "Ulquiorra! Aizen sent me to get you! Now get the hell out here so I can leave!" Grimmjow yelled. _

_And just like that, he was again an enemy, and she was again a prisoner. Her captor turned sharply, opening the door. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra addressed him, not looking at him as he walked away. "Impeccable timing, as always." _

_Grimmjow looked towards Orihime, then back to Ulquiorra so quickly she thought he was going to break his neck. "H-hey!" he said, running after the cuatro Espada, "What happened in there?" _

_Orihime sat down, touching her lips, more confused than ever. She heard Ulquiorra's answer from down the hall. _

"_Nothing."_

………………………………_............................................................................................................................_

…_O_o………..wow, that didn't turn out like I thought it would! Oh well, I still lurve it!_

_I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every second of it!_

_Thanks for listening to my insanity._

_-Serenity_


End file.
